narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:TrunX/ArchivJutsuBox
Jutsu-Box Kannst du eine Jutsubox entwerfen? Wenn ja, dann am besten auch gleich farbig (Beilspielfarben von Aeris) Die korrekte Übersetzung hab ich dazugeschrieben weil einige Jutsus zu frei ins deutsche Übersetzt werden. In diesem Beispiel könnte man es rauslassen. In etwa so -->? Ninjason 14:12, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich mich hier auch kurz ein mische ich würde es besser finden wenn wir für die Elemente die Farben der Dörfer Nehmen und für Holz eine braun mit grüner Schrift und man musste überlegen wie man die Jutsus weiter auf teilt in Gen Jutsu, Tai Jutsu und so weiter. --Revan55 14:21, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Manche Jutsus sind ja mehrere gleichzeitig. Man könnte bei Kategorie Ja auch Nin-Jutsu, Kin-Jutsu schreiben. deswegen würd ich auch so extra Sachen, wie Kekkei Genkai, Beschwörung, Hiden lieber als Ja/Nein hinzufügen, anstatt Jutsus komplett als Kuchiyose darszustellen. Denn primär ist ein Kuchiyose-JUtsu ja auch ein Ninjutsu. (Holz als braun-grün ist gut) Ninjason 14:31, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wenn man "Typ: Angriff/Abwehr/Unterstützung" in die Box nimmt, dann kann man auch gleich noch "Typ: Nah/Mittel/Fern" hinzunehmen! So werden die Jutsus ja auch in den Schriften definiert. Ebenso wie Ninjason bin ich dafür, mehrere Kategorien zuzulassen, eben weil ein Jutsu aus mehreren Kategorien sein kann. Holz als blau-grün zu machen find ich wiederum nicht so gut, es sei denn, jemand zeigt mir ne schicke Farbkombination. Ansonste harmonieren die Farben einfach nicht so doll. Was ist gegen Hellbraun einzuwenden? Wird man schon von Dunkelbraun unterscheiden können. --Aeris 21:18, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Hoppala, ich mein natürlich "braun-grün", und nicht "blau-grün", hab mich nur verschrieben. :Hmm, irgendwie find ich das mit den Farben nicht so gut... wenn wir Farben für Nin/Gen/Tai machen, und Farben für Elemente, was kriegt dann ein Feuer-Ninjutsu? Die Feuer-Farbe? Das wär inkonsistent, da es AUCH ein Ninjutsu ist. Dann fänd ich es besser, wirklich NUR für Die Jutsuarten Farben zu machen, also 8. EDIT: Ach Mist, das passt auch nicht. Amaterasu z.B. ist ein Nin-Jutsu, ein Dou-Jutsu und ein Kekkei Genkai. Allein deswegen passt das doch schon alles nicht perfekt, und wenns keine eindeutige Farb-Zuordnung geben kann, dann möcht ich auch nicht, dass irgendwas mit Farben gemacht wird. --Aeris 09:08, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Nochmal EDIT: Das einzige, was mir jetzt als konsistente Farbgebung einfällt, ist wirklich NUR eine Element-Farbzuordnung. Elementlos, und die 7 Elemente eben. Dann kann im Text hingeschrieben werden, von welche JutsuartEN es ist, und es wäre immer eindeutig konsistent. --Aeris 09:12, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich bin der Meinung das die Elemente und auf jeden Fall die Drei Grund Jutsu arten eine eigne Box kriegen sollten. Und was die anderen arten angeht muss man noch trübe reden. --Revan55 09:22, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::ja manche jutsus in eine schublade zu stecken is nicht leicht ... soll ich wirklich "Kategorie:ninjutsu" im Jutsusteckbrief dann miteinbauen, wenn unten im artikel eh schon dorten steht Kategorie... ??? Gruß -= trunX=- 09:42, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So das sind mein Vorschläge für die Farben, Lava würde ich erst mal weg lassen da von diesen Element noch kein einziges Jutsu bekannt ist. Vielleicht sollten wir statt Kategorie lieber Art in die Box schreiben. --Revan55 09:46, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Tjaa, leider gibt es auch Element-Hybride. zB das Fuuton: Gamma Teppou, das ein Wind/Wasser-Jutsu ist. Vllt sollten wir es lieber so machen: Eine neutrale Box machen und dann einfach die Farben reinsetzen, bevor wir uns darüber streiten, obe ein Jutsu nun ein X- oder Y-Jutsu ist. Ninjason 09:51, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :es gibt nur zwei oder drei Jutsus die aus zwei Elemente bestehen und da schreibt man unter sonstiges das es noch ein zweites Element hat rein und man einigt sich auf eine Box. --Revan55 09:58, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich wäre dafür noch die Anwender in die Box einzufügen --Th(ôô)mas 10:46, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :also ganz ehrlich. ich bin dagegen alles mit verschiedenen farben zu gestalten. Bei Jutsus hat man generell das Problem, dass es zu viele Variationen gibt! ich würde es nur auf die Grundelemente belassen und halt ein Allgemeines erstellen. Das Allgemeine würde ich wie die Hintergrundfarbe vom Wiki machen, dann würde das layout einheitlich gut ausschauen. dazu unten eine kleine Abstimmung ^^ hier habt ihr noch dazu ein Beispiel, wie ich es gesalten würde! Gruß -= trunX=- 12:32, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare So endlich habe ich mal ein bischen was geschafft. ich würde sowas in der art favorisieren. Die Fingerzeichen mit bildern einzubringen finde ich von mir (selber auf die schulter klop) ne gute idee. des einzige problem habe ich damit wie wir die reihenfolge der Bilder festlegen. wahrscheinlich mit müssten wir mehrere parameter hernehmen: finger1=Affe,finger2=Ratte usw. also mir persönnlich würde dann doch die 2. Version besser gefallen. gibt mir mal ein paar kommentare ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 12:02, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Version 1 ist oben und die Version 2 ist rechts? :Also ich finde das Obere genial, weil man so echt deie gesamte Seite ausnutzen kann. Selbst wenn der text nur ein paar Zeilen lang ist, macht das nichts, weil die Box an sich die Infos auf der Seite verteilt. *Dir auf deine andere Schulter klopf*.Ninjason 12:24, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...... *amkopfkratz*... Also ber Version 2 ist die Box immer noch total lang, und der Text zu kurz. Version 1 ist... Man muss ja bedenken, dass die Fingerzeichen auch unbekannt sein können, und dann ist der gesamte, fast riesige Bereich unten rechts leer. TrunX, könntest du nicht, wenn ich gaaaaaaanz lieb gucke und frage, Version 2 folgendermaßen umbauen?: Quasi die Bereiche "Informationen" und "Fingerzeichen" tauschen. "Informationen" direkt als 2te Spalte neben das Bild und "Name", und "Fingerzeichen" schmal horizontal darunter. So wär die Box viel kürzer, und so hatt ich mir das ja von Anfang an schon vorgestellt.... büüüüüüüütte!!! --Aeris 12:34, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :MUHAHA, ich habs hingekriegt, lobpreiset mich, ich habe ein Feuer gemacht!!! ::lobpreise dich ^^ ::@ninjason: das problem bei der kompletten seite ist, dass manchen eventuell eine niedrige auflösung haben und damit rückt alles zusammen. außerdem was machen wir mit jutsus in denen wir mehrere bilder haben!? togglen? ::@aeris: hab trotzdem nochmal den syntax verbessert ^^ und die fingerzeichen auf die ganze breite gestellt, weil es auch jutsus mit 10 fingerzeichen gibt (z.b.: Kyuubi versieglungsjutsu). unschön ist halt dass jetzt die infos so zudatscht sind ;-) ::also mir ist es komplett egal was wir nehmen. jedes hat seine vor und nachteile. Gruß -= trunX=- 14:04, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Die Infos sind was? "zudatscht"?? Falls du "gequetscht" oder sowas meinst... man könnte die Spalte der Infos ja auch fest breiter machen, und zusätzlich könnte man bei meiner Version ja auch noch den Rahmen erweitern, komplett außen rum machen, sodass der Fließtext auch noch mit im Rahmen ist. DAS krieg ich aber wohl nicht hin ;). Du musst übrigens auch noch lobpreiset werden, die Fingerzeichen als Bilder sind ne seeeeeeehr feine Idee! Aeris 14:13, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Zusätzliche Bilder kommen meiner Meinung nach schick klein in den Fließtext mit rein, rechtsbündig (wenn die Box links ist). Aeris 14:17, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also gebe ich auch mal meinen Senf dazu ich finde Aeris Box eigentlich ganz gut aber sie fällt ein wenig aus dem Rahmen weil unsere anderen Boxen ja alle rechts sind. Wenn man das ändern, würde die Box besser zu unseren anderen Artikeln passen. --Revan55 14:24, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ninjasons neue Version find ich auch nicht schlecht (und die zusätzlichen Eintrage in der Box sind sehr sinnig, die will ich auch haben), aber das harmonisiert dann wirklich nicht mehr doll mit dem Rest des Wikis, denk ich... Ich find "meins" ja immer noch am besten, weil da nicht die ganze Seite komplett durch ne Box ersetzt wird. @Revan: Blöd ist nur, wenn die Box rechts ist, so wie die Steckbriefe, dass dann der Text halt nicht bündig auf die Box trifft, und bei ganz wenig Zeilen sieht das dann blöd aus, siehe hier. @TrunX: Könntest du auf dieser meiner Testseite mal probieren, auch um den Text einen 1px breiten roten Rahmen drum zu machen? Sieht vielleicht noch besser aus. ..::Aeris::.. 16:01, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ninjason Wie wärs denn mit folgender Anordnung: Das würde dann die Fingerzeichenseite kleiner machen, wenn keine Daten eingetragen werden. Ansonsten wären dann alle Seiten immer gleich lang, da sich der Text, (außer er wird länger als die Box) immer innerhalb der Box befindet. thumb|left|250px|Fingerzeichen unbekanntthumb|center|250px|Fingerzeichen bekannt :Uff... trotzdem geht die Box für "Fingerzeichen" dann über die GESAMTE Seite, das ist ja elendig lang... find ich nich so gut :( . Aeris 13:59, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, das sieht mächtig albern aus, wenn da unbekannt steht und trotzdem endlos Platz verbraucht wird... thumb|left|250px|Fingerzeichen bekannt :Man könnte die Fingerzeichen-abteilung standardmäßig so breit wie Informationen machen. :Ich muss noch sagen, dass ich es besser finde, wenn wirklich der gesamte Text innerhalb der Box stehen kann. (Wie auch immer das realisiert werden kann). denn dann siehts auch nicht so blöd aus wenn der Jutsu Erklärungs text so kurz ist. ::Zur Auflösung: Die meisten Artikel sind auf 1024x768 ausgelegt und auch wenn ich welche bearbeite (ich hab 1600x1050) versuch ichs immer so zu biegen, dass 1024x768 die optimale Sicht ist. Daran solltenn wir uns halten, weil die meisten wohl 1024x768 benutzen (ich glaub sogar firefox ist auf dieses sicht ausgelegt). Von daher haben die, die eine große auflösung benutzen (wie ich) sowieso schon pech gehabt, weil hier eh jeder artikel in die breite gezogen wird und damit unschön aussieht. Also wird die neue Jutsubox auch keinen Unterschied für mich machen, solange sie in 1024x768 gut aussieht (welche auch immer wir nehmen). Die drei oberen Boxen hätten hier je 30%, die links unten 60% und fingerzeichen 30% breite. Um das alles auch gut zu füllen könnte man noch n paar extra infos reinnehmen, (hier rot markiert), die wir sowieso auf den Jutsu listen rumschwirren haben. Edit: Upps. da ist jetzt zweimal "erster Auftritt" reingerutscht, das soll natürlich nur in die Rechte spalte und hat beim Namen nix zu suchen. sorry. Ninjason 14:52, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hier was das alte drinnen // by trunX ---- @ninjason: ich hab mal deines mit eingefügt. habe aber die größen weggelassen, damit wir bei längeren text auch ein bischen variieren können. also mir würde des so eigentlich schon gefallen Gruß -= trunX=- 21:34, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jap, so finde ich es auch gut! Allerdings sollte die Überschrift "Allgemein" gegen "Beschreibung" oder so ausgetauscht werden, weil.... naja, Allgemein passt einfach nicht. Oder? Hab ich mal am Beispiel geändert... Also: Ich bin ! PS: Wenn wir keines, bzw. nur ganz ganz wenige, Jutsus haben, die maximal 2 Bilder haben, könnte man doch einen Toggler fürs Bild einbauen, oder? Also mir fällt spontan kein Jutsu ein, das drei oder mehr Bilder hat... PPS: Argh, was machen wir bei Filler- oder Film-Jutsus? Oben drüber den Header klatschen? Sieht bestimmt kagge aus... ..::Aeris::.. 21:54, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss sagen, Aeris hat Recht, die Box die ich gemacht hab, pastt mal extrem nicht in die sonstigen artikel der wikia... (Ich find sie immer noch gut, aber sie wirkt eher wie aus EA Fussball Manager als wie ein Wiki-Artikel. kann den mal bitte jemand auf seine Testeite einbauen, mit allem drum und dran (quellen, Kategorien, von mir auch aus ein header, auch wenn keiner dazugehört) um das aussehen mal zu testen? Ninjason 22:15, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) EA-Fußball-Manager, das is gut! :) Zum Thema: Mach doch selbst *g* ! Hier, mal im Ernstfall mit dem schrill bunten All-Header... ..::Aeris::.. 22:27, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mal den Ernstfall mit Yamatos Jutsu geprobt (was eine eigene Formatierung hat) HIER. Finde die Box hält doch ganz gut stand. Einziger Änderungsvorschlag: Die Fingerzeichen Box auf die linke Seite und genauso breit wie das Bild machen. Ninjason 22:37, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde auch, dass es noch extrem schick aussieht.... ist das jetzt noch EA Fußball Manager? Das Hauptbild fand ich unsäglich groß, das muss ja nicht sein, vor allem weil es nicht die perfekteste Auflösung hat. Die Spalten tauschen kann ich leider nicht, aber ich weiß was du meinst und stelle mir das auch ganz schick vor. ..::Aeris::.. 22:41, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :wie findet ihr eigentlich wie ich es jetzt geändert habe? also mit der hintergrundfarbe und drüber katon :? ahja die fingerzeichen sind jetzt links und schaut besser aus! Gruß -= trunX=- 08:30, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, da ich dieses Blau irgendwie voll schrecklich finde (hab ich damals bei der Umgestaltung der Startseite schon bemerkt, wurde aber überstimmt, also gut), habe ich mal für jedes Element eine Testseite erstellt: * Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteElementlos * Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteSuiton * Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteRaiton * Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteDoton (man beachte hier bitte meine deutsche Übersetzung) * Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteFuuton und Katon haben wir ja schon oft genug gesehen. Also das Standard-Blau zu nehmen fänd ich nicht so super, da die Elementfarben schon gute Signalfarben sind, das find ich schon ganz gut. Und wie findet ihr die Testseiten? PS: Ich hätt ja im Beispiel-Suiton-Jutsu ja eigentlich schon ganz gern alle Fingerzeichen drin, als Bilder, wie können wir das denn machen? *g und sich die Hände reib* ..::Aeris::.. 09:16, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Als die Testseiten von Aeris sehen ganz gut aus aber ich finde wir sollten kein Schwarz für ein Box nehmen auserdem würde ich sagen das wir die Farben die wir schon für die Charakterboxen verwendet haben bei behalten. --Revan55 13:42, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::also sind wir alle der meinung, dass wir diese Boxen nehmen? @aeris: nein des mit dem suiton kannst du vergessen ^^ ich mach zwölf parameter (also 12 fingerzeichen)! SonstigesJutsu machen wir farblich dann wie sontigessteckbrief.Gruß -= trunX=- 07:27, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, ich bin . @Suiton-Spezialjutsu: Oh schade..... *g* Ist klar, das sind 43 Fingerzeichen oder so. Das Grau vom "Elementlos" ist auch gut so. ..::Aeris::.. 08:19, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mir ist Heute etwas ein gefallen wir reden die ganze Zeit davon das eine normale Box neben wenig Text komisch aus sieht aber was ist mit den Jutsus wo mehr Text steht da würde der Boxen vor schlag von Aeris nicht funktionieren. Wie bei Rasengan und Chidori/Raikiri. --Revan55 18:40, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Guter Punkt... also: :# Rasengan: Der ganze Abschnitt "Variationen von Rasengan" könnte eh durch diese -Ding ersetzt werden, was dann diese automatische Box aller Rasengan-Variationen druntersetzt. Ich habs mal auf der Testseite gemacht: Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteElementlos. Jetzt müsste man nur noch entscheiden, ob das so okay aussieht... Ich finds gut/okay. :# Chidori: Erstens haben wir ja leider immer noch nicht geklärt, wo jetzt der Unterschied zwischen Chidori und Raikiri ist... Zweitens sehe ich keinen Grund, die ganzen Chidori-Variationen wie "Chidori Nagashi" und "Chidori Eisou" mit auf die Seite zu nehmen. Dafür könnte man genau so eine automatische Box machen, die man mit hinzufügen kann. Oder diese Jutsus einfach nicht in die Chidori-Seite mitreinnehmen, warum sind die da überhaupt? Es gibt doch eigene Seiten für die Jutsus!!? Wenn die da weg wären, wär die Seite auch nicht mehr so kompliziert für die neue Box. ..::Aeris::.. 09:13, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::wir haben hier generell ein kleines problem. schaut euch mal aeris testseite an: Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteElementlos und auch die Diskussion dazu. Bei großen artikel mit tabellen usw hat die vorlage ein problem. ::das wir dieses layout benützen, damit ist ja jeder einverstanden nur wir müssen uns überlegen was wir mit dem text machen. hier würde den text einfach darunter anhängen und zwar so: ::Ja, dann siehts wenigstens noch so aus, als ob es mit in der Box drin ist, und man kann Tabellen benutzen. ..::Aeris::.. 13:03, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Langsam glaube ich was wir mit einer klassischen Box besser fahren denn was ist mit den Jutsus von den wir keine Fingerzeichen kennen dann ist da eine große lehre fläche, vielleicht ist TrunX Version 2 Box doch die bessere wahl. --Revan55 13:49, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :die fingerzeichen auszublenden wäre kein problem. wenn das erste fingerzeichen fehlt dann einfach ausblenden ;-) naja wir haben die qual der wahl ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 18:50, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Letztendlich, wenn ich so richtig nachdenke, fände ich meine Version am besten und allgemeingültigsten, auch für größere, längere und kompliziertere Seiten mit eigener Formatierung. ..::Aeris::.. 19:49, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) So wir haben uns einmal in Kreis gedreht in die Luft gesprungen und sind dort wo wir letzte Woche schon waren, also die Box die Aeris ihr auf dies seit gestellt hat ist gut nur eben das sie links ist und nicht wie unsere anderen Boxen rechts wenn man das ändert wäre die Box meine Wahl. --Revan55 17:25, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also, was machen wir jetzt? Meine Wahl ist letztendlich dann, um am meisten Probleme zu vermeiden, doch meine Box. ..::Aeris::.. 07:34, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :ich weiss nicht welches wir nehmen. ich werde mal meine seite aufräumen und dann stimmen wir ab! Gruß -= trunX=- 08:13, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC)